Unfaithful Truth
by Miladys
Summary: Apakah kalian tau siapa Kanda sebenarnya? Mungkin seperti ini.. Flamer? up to you, i think this story deserve it.. R&R please.. A/N:dari rated-M kubawa ke rated-T
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter ini terinspirasi dari story favoritku.. bener-bener berbobot and the best.. Di sini aku coba ikutin plotnya, dan buat chapter selanjutnya adalah plot original dari kepalaku..Enjoy it please?**

**Summary: Apakah kalian tau siapa Kanda sebenarnya? Mungkin seperti ini.. I don't need any flamers.. R&R please..**

**Warning:Dark-Kanda? OOC? Haha.. Hoshino Katsura-sensei ngebuat Kanda sebagai tipe yang misterius dan tak bisa ditebak.. Jadi entah ini di sebut OOC atau tidak.. Tapi, kalau kalian tersinggung, silahkan katakan dengan sopan.. Saya tak akan menyalahkan..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own-man. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei who likes to torture her fans with hiatus..**

Drap drap drap drap...

"Kanda! Sekolahnya ada di sana", Allen yang berlari di belakang Kanda langsung berputar arah, Kanda langsung mengikuti di belakangnya. Bulan membelai rambut silver dan rambut hitam pekat mereka. Seakan menggoda bak wanita nakal. Mereka tidak peduli dan terus berlari.. Berharap innocence itu masih ada disana..

Sekolah begitu gelap dan tua. Setiap derap kaki mereka menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Mereka naik ke lantai dua dan menyaksikan sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan. Kepala.. tangan.. kaki.. potongan daging.. berserakan dimana-mana.. darah membanjiri hall itu. Senyuman dari kepala seorang anak perempuan membuat Kanda menggenggam tangannya erat-erat.. sementara Allen membuka matanya lebar-lebar..

"Kalian mencari ini?", Road ada di sana. Menggenggam cahaya hijau yang cantik yang kita sebut innocence."Ini.. kukembaliin.."

"Jangann!!!", terlambat.. Road mengembalikan innocence itu dalam bentuk debu.. dia telah menghancurkannya..

†+++++++†

Misi itu benar-benar hancur berantakan. Komui pun pasti tak tersenyum mendengarnya. Mereka semua lelah dan memesan hotel di kota itu. Kanda tidak kelihatan sejak mereka menerima kunci kamarnya, pasti dia sudah tidur di kamar.. Allen juga merasa stres mengalami semua ini..

Namun ternyata malam tak membiarkannya tidur.. Dia bangun dari kasurnya dan keluar dari kamar. Entah kenapa langkah kakinya berhenti di depan pintu kamar Kanda. Dengan hati-hati, dia mengetuknya.. Tak ada jawaban.. Dia pun masuk kedalam..

Hal pertama yang dia cium dari kamar yang gelap itu adalah bau asap rokok dan alkohol. Mengingatkannya kepada Jendral Cross. Apa Lucifer memberi keberuntungan pada Allen untuk bertemu Cross disini? Apa dia salah masuk kamar? Gak mungkin Kanda.. dia menyalakan lampu kamar dan menemukan kenyataan..

Kanda disana.. Duduk di samping jendela dan kepalanya di tidurkan di meja. Di lantai berserakan botol alkohol. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah botol dan rokok yang masih menyala di senderkan di asbak.

"K-Kanda..", bisikan kaget Allen membuat Kanda bangun dan mengerang. Matanya yang tajam menembak Allen di tempat. Seakan-akan Allen yang bersalah dan tertangkap basah.

"Kamu ngapain Moyashi..?"

"Kanda? Kamu suka minum...?"

"Balik ke kamarmu, udah malem..", Kanda tak memandang Allen. Dia hanya melihat keluar jendela sambil menghisap rokoknya. Allen tak tahan dengan kelakuan Kanda dan langsung mengambil botol alkohol yang ada di tangan Kanda.

Plakkk!!

Allen menampar Kanda, "Ada apa denganmu!! Kamu aneh banget! Kanda yang kutahu.."

"Apa? Kanda brengsek yang selalu tegar, kuat, dan tanpa hati? Kamu tau apa dari aku hah?!", Kanda berteriak. Allen langsung berhenti berbicara. Dia benar.. aku tak tau apa-apa tentangnya..

"Hahaha.. Kamu pikir kamu siapa? Kamu tau siapa aku? Kebiasaanku? Kemauanku? Perasaanku? Yang cukup kamu tau adalah Yuu Kanda sebagai prajurit Black Order, seorang boneka yang patuh, dan tanpa perasaan.. Kamu pikir aku suka ngeliat semua potongan tubuh itu? Tubuh-tubuh yang berubah menjadi debu? Teriakan orang-orang sebelum mati?!"

"A-aku.. gak..", tubuh Allen bergetar, matanya memandang lebar tak percaya dengan Yuu Kanda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ya.. kamu gak tau.. kamu gak tau seberapa benciku terhadap innocence yang mengatur hidupku. Kamu gak tau seberapa benciku terhadap Black Order yang membawaku pergi dari tanah kelahiranku.. Kamu gak tau seberapa bencinya aku harus bertarung untuk tuhan yang bahkan aku gak percaya!!", suara Kanda yang dalam menusuk Allen dari telinga, hati lalu ke otak, membuatnya membeku.

"Setidaknya.. orang-orang di HQ akan peduli padamu.. Apalagi Black Order..", Allen setengah berbisik..

"Che, ini yang paling kubenci darimu. Pikiran naifmu membuat matamu buta.. Orang-orang di HQ? Jangan konyol.. Kalau kamu berbicara soal Lenalee, mungkin dia akan sedih, tapi selama bukan kakaknya yang mati, tangisan itu hanya sesaat. Kalau kamu bicara soal Lavi, dia bookman. Aku tak perlu menjelaskan alasannya kan? Kita pena dan kertas baginya, selesai, tanpa ikatan. Walaupun akhirnya dia peduli sama kita, dia masih harus lanjutin alias-aliasnya yang lain. Dan Black Order.. ya tuhan Allen, kamu masih percaya mereka peduli padamu?"

"A..aku.."

"Kalau kamu bukan "Destroyer of Time" atau kamu gak bisa ngejalanin Ark, mereka bakal bunuh kamu setelah mereka tau ada Noah di tubuhmu. Kalau kamu tidak berharga, kamu bakal dibuang seperti sampah. Apa mereka peduli dengan nyawa-nyawa finder itu? Kurasa tidak.. Kalau ini semua adalah permainan catur, finder itu adalah prajurit mereka yang dijalankan seenaknya. Dan kamu tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu di pasangkan denganmu?"

"Tidak.. K-Kenapa?"

"Karena begitu Fourteenth-mu muncul, aku bakal disini untuk membunuhmu..",

Jantung Allen berdegup kencang.. keringat dingin mengalir dari tubuhnya.."Apa mereka sudah memerintakan seperti itu? Kenapa kamu.."

"Gak.. mereka belum, tapi akan. Kenapa aku? Hah.. kamu pikir exorcist lain akan tega membunuh temen mereka yang selalu tersenyum bodoh setiap saat? Gak mungkin.. Tanpa ragu, central akan mengutusku, Exorcist mereka yang mereka pikir tanpa perasaan, kejam, dan tidak peduli siapa yang kubunuh.. Mereka.. tidak akan pernah memikirkan perasaanku..", Kanda memandang bulan dalam-dalam.

"Kalau kamu yakin semuanya bakal berakhir seperti itu... kupikir masuk akal.. aku.. juga gak mau melukai teman-temanku saat aku menjadi Noah nanti.. Dan kupikir..", Allen terdiam sejenak sambil mengambil nafas panjang. Kanda menoleh memandang mata silver itu dalam-dalam..

".. mati ditangan orang yang kusayang rasanya tak begitu menyedihkan.."

Sekarang mata Kanda yang terbuka lebar karena kaget. Allen mendekat dan memeluk Kanda. Masing-masing dari mereka terdiam. Dan akhirnya Kanda membalas pelukan itu.

Malam itu.. dua orang pria membuka rahasianya masing-masing.. membuka hati, topeng dan perasaan. Dari situ, perjanjian yang tersirat muncul..

Pada saatnya tiba, bunuhlah aku..

**Well.. kalau kalian mau protes silahkan.. saya menerima apapun di review.. Aku hanya ingin menguak sisi lain Kanda.. Kuharap, aku nulis ini dengan cara yang bener.. Dan.. Ini hanya story buatanku.. bukan Kanda yang sesungguhnya kan? Aku harap.. Hoshino-sensei gak ngebuat Kanda seperti ini.. Aku sendiri gak mau, hehe.. I hope she won't..**

**Find out what's next!**


	2. The Promise

**Aku gak tau harus bilang apa.. Tolong jangan mengubah pikiran kalian tentang Kanda setelah baca story-ku ini..(termasuk chapter sebelumnya)**

**Summary: Apakah kalian tau siapa Kanda sebenarnya? Mungkin seperti ini.. I don't need any flamers.. R&R please..**

**Warning:Dark-Kanda? OOC? Haha.. Katsura Hoshino-sensei ngebuat Kanda sebagai tipe yang misterius dan tak bisa ditebak.. Jadi entah ini di sebut OOC atau tidak.. Tapi, kalau kalian tersinggung, silahkan katakan dengan sopan.. Saya tak akan menyalahkan..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own-man. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei who likes to torture her fans with hiatus..**

**

* * *

**

Setelah kejadian dimana mereka saling membuka topeng , masing-masing perasaan diantara mereka bertambah.. Yang membawa mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi mereka tau, kalau perasaan terlarang ini akan membawa mereka ke kepedihan yang lain..

†+++++++†

-Allen POV-

Beberapa tahun setelah kejadian itu.. Kami menyembunyikan hubungan kami dari publik. Vatikan tak akan menyukai kalau prajurit mereka mengenal cinta. Setelah innocence memilih kami, takdir kami di atur untuk menjadi prajurit tangguh dan hidup untuk menghancurkan akuma, hanya itu..

Tapi akhir-akhir ini Kanda tak pernah menyapaku. Biasanya kami menjalankan misi bersama dan tentu saja kami memanfaatkan itu untuk membuat kontak lebih dalam. Tapi Kanda menghilang, dia tidak pernah ada..

Sampai suatu hari akhirnya Kanda muncul. Aku melihatnya akan masuk kekamar, tentu saja aku menyapanya, "Kanda!!"

Dia tidak menjawab, aneh sekali.. Tidak ada orang disini dan dia hanya terdiam di tempat tanpa mau membalas sapaanku..

"Moyashi, nanti malam kita ada misi, jadi bersiaplah.."

Kanda pun masuk ke kamarnya..

†+++++++†

"Kenapa kita gak pakai Ark aja? Malah naik kereta.. dan kenapa gak ada finder?", tanya Allen.

"Komui memerintahkan kita untuk naik kereta dan ini cuma misi kecil. Kita gak butuh finder..", jawab Kanda.

'Hari ini Kanda terlihat berbeda, mukanya tidak terlihat masam. Begitu tenang dan damai. Apa mood-nya lagi bagus yah?', pikir Allen.

"Kamu mau ke gerbong makan?", tanya Kanda.

'Wow.. itu suatu kejutan..'

Kanda dan Allen berjalan ke gerbong makan dalam diam. Sampai di sana mereka mendapati arsitektur gerbong itu bernuansa Jepang. Kereta yang mereka naiki benar-benar elit. Mereka duduk di meja paling pojok.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?", seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka.

"Ada soba gak?", tanya Allen membuat Kanda kaget.

"Tentu, kalau tuan yang ini?", pelayan itu menoleh ke Kanda.

"Gak, aku gak pesen..", pelayan itu pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Kenapa gak pesen? Kamu kan yang ngajak ke sini?", tanya Allen.

"Sejak kapan kamu suka soba?", Kanda tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Allen.

"Sejak kapan aku gak suka makanan?", pertanyaan Allen adalah jawaban, "Lagipula, kalau aku gak nemu makanan, mungkin aku bisa makan kamu hidup-hidup."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Allen, Dia melihat figur yang sempurna. Scene yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya. Tak akan pernah lepas dari ingatannya. Kanda tertawa lepas dan begitu tulus di depannya..

"Hahahaha.. konyol!", Kanda yang tersenyum sesaat membuat hidup Allen lebih berharga..

Simpanlah kebahagiaan itu Allen..

†+++++++†

"Kanda, dimana innocencenya?", Allen berjalan di belakang Kanda. Mereka memasuki sebuah hutan. Kanda yang sekarang terlihat begitu serius, bahkan aura membunuh yang tadi sempat musnah muncul lagi dan lebih menekan. Padahal tadi Kanda begitu baik.. Apa tadi itu bingkisan kecil dari tuhan?

Mereka sampai di sebuah danau yang luas. Cahaya bulan bergelimang di atas gelombang tenang danau. Airnya memainkan instrumen kesunyian yang menyentuh..

"Kanda..?"

"Allen Walker!! Aktifkan innocencemu!", tiba-tiba Kanda menarik mugen dari sarungnya. Dia mengaktifkan innocencenya dan mengacungkannya ke arah Allen, kekasihnya sendiri.

"Kanda?! Apa maksudmu! Kita harus cari innocence-..", kata-kata Allen terpotong.

"Gak ada innocence di sini. Dari awal ini misiku, bukan misimu.."

"Kanda.. jangan bilang..", tubuh Allen bergetar ditempat, jatungnya berdetak cepat, dadanya terasa panas.

"Hari ini, aku bakal memenuhi janji kita.."

Deg deg..

Hati Allen serasa dipukul. Untuk beberapa saat dia merasa tak bisa bernafas. Sulit untuknya mengerti, namun dia harus, "Berarti central..?"

"Ya, aku diperintahkan untuk membunuhmu.."

Kanda benar-benar memenuhi janjinya.. Dia mengacungkan mugen ke arah Allen.. Tanpa ekspresi, beku, dingin. Sama seperti yang pernah di ucapkannya..

Hari ini telah tiba..

Dan aku sudah siap..

Air mata Allen menetes perlahan.. Memantulkan sinar bulan yang iba kepadanya. Sunggus ironis sekali untuk mati di tangan seseorang yang kita cintai. Tapi ini adalah takdir yang diberikan innocence.. mau tak mau..

"Allen! Aktifkan crown clown-mu! Sekarang!!", teriak Kanda.

"Kenapa!!! Kenapa aku harus mengaktifkan innocenceku! Sesuai janji, kamu bisa membunuhku sekarang! Aku.. gak bakal ngelawan..", air mata Allen meleleh lebih deras..

"Che, aku sudah memenuhi janjiku kan? Aku disini, dengan niad membunuhmu. Tapi kalau HQ menemukanmu mati tanpa tanda-tanda perlawanan, pasti mereka akan curiga!"

"Masuk diakal..", Allen tersenyum tipis diantara tangisannya. Perlahan dia berjalan maju.. tidak peduli dengan mugen yang ada didepan tubuhnya.. Lalu di memeluk Kanda."Biar kutebak, saat bertarung nanti, kamu bakal mengalah dan ngebiarin aku bunuh kamu. Terus kamu suruh aku lari disini.. menjauh dari Order.. Iya kan?"

Mata Kanda melebar keget. Bukan kaget karena Allen memeluknya, melainkan kaget karena seakan Allen bisa membaca pikrannya. Kanda membalas pelukan Allen."Aku gak bisa ngebiarin hidupmu yang tak adil, Allen.."

Kanda memanggil namanya seperti bulu lembut yang berbisik, namun tak dapat menghentikan air mata yang mengalir..

"Kalau gitu kita bisa lari berdua Kanda.."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu.. Tapi, dengan jumlah dua exorcist yang kabur, mereka akan mengejar kita dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar. Dan kamu tau tentang ini Allen, tinggal dua kelopak lotus lagi sampai waktu hidupku habis. Aku tak mungkin bisa melindungimu lebih lama.. Lari berdua terlalu beresiko untukmu.."

"Kalau begitu kita bisa mati bersama.."

Kalian tahu? Kanda sama sekali tak mengubah ekspresinya menjadi keget atau marah.. Dia malah tersenyum kecil..,"Memang itu yang kupikirkan.."

Kanda mengangkat dagu Allen untuk memandang kedua mata silver yang berair itu. Tangan lain mendekap pinggang Allen sambil memegang mugen. Dia mencium Allen perlahan.. lembut dan penuh arti.. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya..

Allen kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Kanda. Sementara Kanda mulai mengangkat tangan yang menggengam mugen, digantikan tangan yang lain. Dengan masih memeluk Allen, Kanda mengarahkan mugen ke punggung Allen.. Dengan itu, dia bisa menusuk Allen dan dirinya sendiri..

"Selamat tinggal Kanda.."

"Shh.. salah baka moyashi, kita bakal ketemu lagi nanti.."

"... sampai jumpa.."

* * *

**Flamer? Pasrah deh.. silahkan.. Aku cuma pengen bawa sesuatu yang baru ke fanfic Indo.. Kuharap kalian suka.. karena aku tidak.. berat buatku untuk nulis cerita yang explicit tentang kematian.. =D**

**See ya on my next stories..**


End file.
